


И это называется хижиной

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тони есть домик в Канаде...</p>
            </blockquote>





	И это называется хижиной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulotta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lulotta).
  * A translation of [What You Call a Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318460) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



— Я же сказала, у нас всё под контролем, — торопливо произнесла Наташа в наушнике. — Железному Человеку: не вступать, повторяю, _не вступать_ … да чтоб… Капитан, да скажите ему? У нас внизу всё в порядке. Вы должны оставаться в воздухе и вынести свой груз за пределы города. И _остаться_ за его пределами.   
— Клинт? — Железный Человек резко рванул к земле, невзирая на бесполезные попытки Стива дёргать его за бронированные плечи.  
— С ним всё нормально, — судя по Наташиному голосу, она начинала терять терпение, и причиной был вовсе не загадочный крылатый робот, с которым она как раз сражалась. — У вас есть дела поважнее.  
— Между прочим, она права, — сказал Стив.  
Тони что-то с сомнением промычал, но, к облегчению Стива, они перестали терять высоту.  
— Ладно, — отозвался он, — мы отнесём эту чёртову…  
— Вещь, — громко перебил Стив: они по-прежнему оставались на связи, и если предводитель роботов узнает, что источник энергии находится именно у них, им придётся вести ту же самую битву в воздухе. Но если им с Тони удастся увезти эту проклятую штуку дальше радиуса её действия, у противника в конце концов сдохнут батарейки.  
— Ладно, — и на этот раз ветер донёс до него не усиленный наушником голос Железного Человека. — У меня есть домик в Канаде, если ты столько продержишься.  
— Хороший план, — прокричал Стив навстречу ледяному ветру и стал держаться.

— Где мы? — спросил Стив, когда скорость упала настолько, что стало можно разговаривать.  
— Недалеко от Квинстона. — И, когда Стив ничего не ответил: — Через озеро от Торонто? Господи, тебе надо почаще выбираться из дома, попутешествовать там, познакомиться со своей планетой… Ну хорошо, мы недалеко от одного местечка, Ниагарский водопад называется. Слышал о таком?  
— Конечно, я слы… — Но последние лучи заходящего солнца отражались от воды, и даже после полёта, на протяжении которого захватывающих видов хватало, этого зрелища оказалось достаточно, чтобы лишить его дара речи.  
— Ага. Теперь понимаешь. — Голос брони выразительностью не отличался, но Стиву показалось, что Тони улыбается.  
Они снизились над городскими огнями, заложили крутой вираж, уходя в тишину, и наконец впереди, посреди полукруга деревьев, замаячило устремлённое ввысь строение. Собранная из панелей крыша раздвинулась, пропуская их внутрь, и Тони легко приземлился в гостиной, из огромного — от пола до потолка — окна которой открывался вид на озеро.  
— И это ты называешь «домиком»?  
Тони собрал с себя броню, отставил получившийся в результате чемоданчик к стене и отдал резкий приказ, от которого загорелся огонь в камине — или, по крайней мере, какое-то пламя, зашипев, вырвалось из похожих на дрова штуковин, которые не были дровами. В его свете Стив видел множество разнообразных блестящих электронных устройств одному богу известного назначения.  
— Ну да, знаю. Практически хижина. В джакузи едва помещаются двое. — Тони произнёс ещё какие-то слова, и комнату внезапно наполнил запах кофе. — И убирают тут всего дважды в неделю — ты только посмотри на эту пылищу. — В ответ на новый приказ из стены появился сейф; Тони набрал код, назвал своё имя, прижал к датчику большой палец и, когда дверца с шипением открылась, забросил пульсирующий источник энергии внутрь. — Даже лаборатории нет, чтобы разобрать эту штуку и понять, как она работает. Надо продать эту рухлядь и купить что-то приличное.  
— Невероятно, — Стив покачал головой. — Что ж, наверное, я должен быть благодарен, что у тебя есть безопасное место, где мы можем укрыться и спрятать это устройство вне зоны их досягаемости.  
— М-м-м, м-м-м, — Тони подошёл к Стиву и встал рядом с ним у окна. На небе начинали вспыхивать первые звёзды. — И насколько благодарен?  
— Ладно, — Стив постарался придать голосу выражение долготерпения, а не нежности — но не был уверен, насколько хорошо у него это получилось. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Твоей благодарности хватит на маленький поцелуй?

Час или около того спустя, когда Стив смог, наконец, восстановить дыхание, он снова открыл глаза. Свечение реактора Тони отражалось от оконного стекла, словно причудливая луна, повисшая над озером.   
— И это ты называешь _поцелуем_?  
Тони сонно потёрся носом о голую грудь Стива.  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал он. — Да это так, просто чмок в щёчку. Дай мне часок поспать — и я тебе покажу, сам увидишь.


End file.
